


A New Experiment

by vinetini



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Cyrus is a dork about sexy shit, Masturbation, NSFW, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinetini/pseuds/vinetini
Summary: Cyrus has had... intimate encounters with women, yes, but they hardly set his loins afire. In truth, as he has aged he has begun to wonder if the problem lies in an entirely different area.  A racy book taken sheepishly from the more risque sections of the library ought to help him test his hypothesis.





	A New Experiment

 

Travelling with his dear companions over the last year had been a tremendous fountain of knowledge for Cyrus. Experiencing the lives and histories of his new friends as well as the places they visited brought him no small amount of joy! From the grand seas of Goldshore to the beautiful quiet of Stillsnow, around every corner was something new to observe.

Cyrus had also… observed a lot about himself over the course of the journey. Odette had long teased him about his clumsiness with the opposite sex, which Cyrus had begun to reluctantly agree with. What did pique his interest recently was his, well, interest in the opposing side. A night spent with Therion’s smirking face illuminated by a roaring campfire; a round of drinks with a beaming Alfyn clapping him on the back, Olberic removing his shirt from his sweaty chest after a hard sparring session-

 _These_ were things that Cyrus took notice of, perhaps a little too intently. Was he so oblivious about women due to lack an interest after all this time? He wasn’t quite sure; he had thought that he had known himself quite well, but that theory seemed to be rapidly disappearing under the arrival of evidence to the contrary.

As any scholar knows, the easiest way to get to the bottom of a problem is through deduction or experimentation. Cyrus, having passed the phase of deduction, had now entered the experimentation phase.

Said experimentation phase was lightly stroking himself through his underwear, feeling slightly foolish as he read a passage from a smut piece of literature.

It was fairly crudely written, as to be expected from the source material. His mild arousal was continually being dampened by spelling mistakes and incorrect grammar, no matter how hard he told himself to ignore his own nitpicking. Luckily none of his colleagues had seen him taking it out of the library, because the front cover itself was embarrassing; a young man swooning in front of a fur clad barbarian. He was neither that young or really into said barbarians, but figured it would be at least a starting point for his ‘experiment’. He was still persistently touching himself, although his brain’s unwillingness to turn itself off for a few seconds and enjoy the content was hampering his enjoyment. Shaking his head and willing himself to get lost in the feeling, Cyrus exasperatedly turned a page with his free hand.

_“I’ve had enough of playing around, Gareth. I want you to fuck me”_

Well, at least the protagonist was being straightforward about it.

_“The feeling of Gareth’s cock punishing his tight hole had him in raptures. He cried out, clawing against the sheets, as the older man hit that spot again and again-“_

That spot? What spot? Cyrus peered down in confusion at the yellowed text.

Time for some research.

* * *

 

“Hmm …”

He wasn’t sure if he was enjoying this or not. Trying to replicate the feeling of ‘that spot’ on his lonesome wasn’t going so well. He’d covered his fingers in lubricating oil as the book had stated, but the idea of putting his own fingers in himself was not an enticing one. Still, the greatest discoveries were made pushing one’s personal boundaries! Gritting his teeth, Cyrus slowly entered one of his long, pale fingers into his entrance.

It felt strange and slightly intrusive. Whatever he was doing obviously was not working, for he would hardly describe the situation ‘rapturous’. Unsure of whether to add more oil or just completely stop, he wiggled it around tentatively. Feeling increasingly more embarrassed at no reaction to the stimuli, he cautiously added in another finger. Ah. This was the part where he was supposed to stretch, wasn’t it? He wiggled both around, waiting for the pleasure to hopefully make itself known at any second. He just felt awkward instead. His hands weren’t obviously fit for the job, and as he was too embarrassed to ask another player to help with his ‘experiment’-

“Time to change my methods.”

* * *

 

Cyrus slammed the door to his study, breathing out a sigh of relief. He’d made his way through almost every stairwell in Atlasdam only to get stopped right before his room by a question from an inquisitive student who had stayed up late to see him. Luckily, their questions were solely based on academia and not on the suspiciously shaped package in his arms.

He was bringing a new ‘tool’ into the equation.

He couldn’t help but blush as he gingerly took it out of the box – a clear, phallus shaped object with a round base. He was always the type of man who could never leave a question unanswered or a query unfulfilled, even if it meant purchasing an object like this (discretely of course – his colleagues or friends would never let him hear the end of it. He shuddered to imagine Ophilia’s poor face if she ever saw the toy sitting in his study).

“Right. Time to get down to business.”

Getting it in safely was already a stretch – he was hardly used to the feeling and size of the invading figure. Wincing, he pressed himself down a little further despite the burn in his rear. After achieving what felt like a somewhat comfortable length, he laid back against his pillow and breathed for a few moments. In the stress of getting the phallic object in, his erection had all but wilted – he give it a few cursory strokes, starting to breathe deeply. Gathering his courage, he took firm hold of object and pushed it in gently. It stung a little, but with noticeable improvement from earlier. Relieved, he pulled it out and back in with slightly more speed. While there was a sense of discomfort, there was also a slight pull to the toy rubbing against his insides that was quite captivating in its nature. Panting a little, he increased the speed and-

“A-Ah!” He bit his lip, a moan escaping his mouth as toy dragged against him on the way out in all the right places.

_Success._

Emboldened, he started to increase his speed as he once against pushed the toy into his now twitching hole. The effect was immediate – he could not hold back a gasp at the slick feel of the toy inside him. It was messy and wet and slightly embarrassing. And it was _good._ Now breathing deeply through his nose as short staccato whimpers escaped his mouth, Cyrus increased the pace with fervor. His hair was falling in his face and he was starting to sweat, but he barely noticed it above the delightful pull of the object’s girth against his sensitive hole. One particular thrust had him almost crying out – he slapped a hand over his mouth, cheeks pink. His walls might be sturdy and the night late, but he didn’t dare moan any louder.

Groaning through the gaps in his fingers and writhing against the sheets, Cyrus’ usually sharp brain could think of nothing but the pleasure he was experiencing. He moved his free hand down again, desperately palming his straining shaft as the other hand continued pumping in the thick object. One particularly sharp thrust and-

“T-there!” he moaned out, voice half strangled in order not to scream at the delightful pulse of pleasure running through his veins.

Devolving into a whimpering, whining mess, he rubbed his shaft desperately and rutted against the toy frantically as his composure completely unraveled. He pumped in and out almost urgently as he could full the thrum of pleasure in his veins doubled with his warm hand against his cock.  His mind was a blank, hot haze at this point with all logic gone, registering little but the lewd squelching sounds in the room. All he could think of was wanting more and more of the tantalizing heat enveloping his body. With this pace, it wasn’t long until-

“MmmhHHH!”

With a broken whimper, Cyrus seized and came in thick strands all over his hand, toes curling in delight. He moaned deeply through it, desperately slamming the toy in and out at a fever pitch until his whole body was wracked with pleasurable spasms. Gasping, he could hold onto the lewd object no longer – it dropped into the sheets, sticky and wet. He panted, coming down from the glorious high he had just experienced at his own hands at he swept a warm hand through his now wrecked hair.

“Well, _now_ I see what all the fuss was about! _”_

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because the idea of cyrus being clueless about this stuff really makes me laugh, and is pretty damn attractive too. this is shameless indulgence :3


End file.
